


"he needs to accept his weakness and long for my power"

by murderhusb



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Hannibal Lecter's Office, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Top Will Graham, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderhusb/pseuds/murderhusb
Summary: will reads hannibal's notes on him from his therapy sessions. things escalate quickly.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	"he needs to accept his weakness and long for my power"

**Author's Note:**

> someone posted hannibal's notes on will from his therapy sessions and @/haaannibal (on twitter) had this amazing idea for a fic of will reading the notes on him and kinda showing hannibal who's the boss here

consider this: mizumono but will decided to leave with hannibal. he confess to hannibal in that dinner scene that he was planning on betraying hannibal and have jack arrest him but he changed his mind. he doesn't feel sorry though, doesn't beg for hannibal's forgiveness, doesn't tell hannibal the millions reasons he has to betray him, don't try to justify himself. and somehow that's what makes hannibal trust will in that moment, leaving all his reservations behind. hannibal is the one who touches will's hand reassuringly over the table, but will is the one who initiates a more intimate contact that night, kissing hannibal until they don't even know who dragged who to the bedroom.

the next day they're in hannibal's office burning the notes and notebooks of hannibal's patients. will stumbles on a notebook with his name on it and his curiosity is peaked. ''these are your notes on me'' will says. hannibal is on the second floor, he just looks down with a small smile, ''so they are'' he says. hannibal knows exactly what's written there, knows exactly how he was the one to betray will's trust at the very beginning, but just as will didn't shy away from his confession last night, he isn't about to do it too. 

will finds the notes pretentious, and is kinda funny that the man who was happily writhing under him last night is the same man that wrote that will needed to ''accept his weakness and long for my power''. 

will sits on hannibal's chair as hannibal is coming down from the second floor, approaching will carefully, but still confident. ''found something interesting?'' he asks will, kinda sitting in front of his table, leaving them in a position they have been several times, but usually hannibal was the one in the chair, and will leaning on the table.

''oh yes'' will says. 

''you were very confident in your so called power weren't you hannibal?'' 

''well, I had reason to be'' says hannibal

''really? and what reason would that be?'' will says, standing up from his spot on the chair and joining hannibal at the front of the table.

hannibal looks at him, but there's no confrontation in his eyes. he tells will, with a hint of fondness and devotion on his tone ''you weren't ready to take your power yet will'' 

with that the bubble of tension around them breaks as will harshly grabs hannibal's face and kiss him, pushing hannibal's hips against the table. 

soon enough hannibal is already panting and gripping will. but will is showing an impressive amount of self control. he steps back to look at hannibal, who looks completely disheveled. he grips hannibal's tie, calmly fidgeting with it for a while, until he pulls it harshly, hannibal losing his balance for a minute as the tie chokes him. 

''I'm going to undress you now hannibal, and I want you to be very still for me okay? Can you do that for me?'' will asks

Hannibal's lips are parted, his eyes going a bit unfocused, dreamy. he shakes his head furiously, wanting to please will. will starts undoing his tie, and then carress hannibal's cheek and hannibal just press his face on will's hand, closing his eyes and feeling rather touch starved. 

''good boy'' will says. and hannibal wasn't prepared for how thrilled it made him feel.

will takes his time undressing hannibal at a slow pace. when he's finished hannibal is so hard it hurts, but will won't touch him there. 

the difference between them two in this moment is massive: hannibal is flushed, naked, his hair is a mess, while will is still happily composed with his clothes on and a very steady hold on what he's doing. 

will tells hannibal to kneel, and even though hannibal is hard and aching, he doesn't even hesitate. will just doesn't undress, he just simply open his fly to be able to take his cock out. hannibal looks up, still with the same hazy look in his eyes. will strokes himself and tells hannibal to put his hand behind his back.

"open up for me" he says, pulling hannibal gently by the hair as hannibal opens his mouth to let will in.

he starts slow but not so long after will is already fucking hannibal's mouth. when he feels he's getting close he pulls hannibal by the hair and lets himself out of his mouth with a pop. will collects the drool on hannibal's chin and tells him to stand up and "ans I want you to bend over the table for me hannibal".

in the way hannibal stops briefly to get the lube he had on one of his drawers and hands it to will. will wants to ask why the hell hannibal has lube in his office, but he let this go for now.

will stops for a minute to appreciate the view of hannibal on display for him, sliding his hand over hannibal's back for some minutes until he's ready to start working on opening hannibal to him.

will is unexperienced in this, their first night together hannibal did it himself, working his fingers behind his back while kissing will. but to be honest, will is not worried about hurting hannibal, to the point that he unexpectedely shoves a second finger in, cause he knows whatever it is will has to give, hannibal will gadly take it. 

after he starts fucking hannibal the takes his time, with deep but slow thrusts, and he knows hannibal is close to feeling overstimulated while also being denied at the same time, his cock so hard and yet will wasn't touching him there, where he most needed.

suddenly will picks his pace, thrusting more violently and faster, his body getting closer to hannibal's back. he pushes hannibal's face on the table, an audible bump noise echoing through the room.

will holds hannibal there, pushing his face on the table, knowing he's probably hurting hannibal. getting close enough to whisper in hannibal's ear he says "you wanted me to submit to you, huh? submit to your power? well, look at you now hannibal".

hannibal just sighs, letting out a puff of air he didn't even realized he was holding.

will pontuates his sentence with a particulary hard thrust, pushing hannibal even further to the middle of the table. hannibal aches, his hips start moving without him even realizing, the harsh friction of his cock in the table making him feel humiliated for getting off like this, will refusing to touch him there.

his whimpers get louder and will's thrusts get sloppier, less precise, until they're both coming, will inside hannibal and hannibal on the table, making a mess of the papers that were left in the table.

will is a bit disveheled now as well, but nothing like hannibal, that sits up at the edge of the table, a huge red mark on his cheek for being with his face pressed on the table for so long. 

he holds will's face with both of his hands, carressing will's cheeks.

"you have your power now will. tell me, how does it feel?"

will's eyes are closed as he says "good. it feels good" letting out a sigh, with a shy smile on his lips.


End file.
